


Alfred Got A Job

by SimplyBe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Episode: s04e20 The Yoko Factor, Facials, First Time, Hangover, Just Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBe/pseuds/SimplyBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the huge fight with Buffy, everyone leaves to go their separate ways.  Everyone, that is, except Xander, who stays with Giles and teaches him that he's not as useless as Giles thinks himself to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred Got A Job

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever on this website and I decided to go with a little Xander/Giles smut while I work on some other fanfics that I've been playing around with. This is strictly just a one-shot porn thing, no kinkiness, no weirdness. Just one guy showing his appreciation for another guy in a less than traditional fashion. Please leave comments in the section below. Feel free to make both positive and negative feedback. And don't forget to leave kudos! Enjoy!

Xander and Willow hadn't been the only ones hurt by Buffy's harsh words that night. Though she hadn't said anything directly to Giles, she had done the very thing that had led to him hitting the bottle in the first place: she had completely ignored him.

Needless to say, after everyone left, Giles continued to drink heavily, not caring that he would be killing himself about it in the morning.  
He hadn't expected Xander to return, however.

"Giles?" the older man heard Xander calling from the living room.

"Shit," Giles swore under his breath. He was currently sitting half-naked in his bedroom, a glass of scotch in his right hand and nothing but a bath towel around his waist to keep him covered. After everyone had left, he had done what he always did. Strip down and relax. He hadn't expected any of those snot-nosed shits to come back.

"WHAT?" he yelled, scrambling to put something on, but only succeeding in spilling half of his scotch on the floor. "Shit," he swore again, this time loud enough for Xander to hear.

"Giles?" Xander called, hesitating near the door before deciding to push it open. "Are you o...."

He trailed off upon seeing Giles laying on the bed, hastily pulling his towel tightly around his surprisingly muscular body.

"What do you want, Xander?" Giles asked, exasperated. "Can't I get some privacy in my own house? I'm not here for your amusement, you know. The least you could have done was knock."

"Sorry, Giles," Xander said, trying to avert his eyes but failing miserably. As much as he would have liked to deny it, Giles was a very handsome older man. Granted his hair might have been thinning, and he was more than twice Xander's age, but he had learned to care for his body and it was clear from the defined muscles on his arms, chest, and legs that Giles worked out.

A lot.

"I just thought I'd come back and see how you were doing," Xander mumbled, shifting from foot to foot. "You know, it had occurred to me that no one had asked you if you were alright."

And that was just enough to make Giles' heart melt. He had originally been under the assumption that Xander had forgotten something, a backpack or a watch or something. He hadn't thought that the whole reason for Xander's visit was his welfare.

"Thank you, Xander," said Giles softly, trying his best not to show his emotion at the young man's concern over him. "I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not," said Xander, and suddenly he was sitting on the bed with Giles, a little too close for comfort. However, Giles didn't recoil at the boy's closeness. For some reason, he didn't care that Xander's hand was resting innocently on his thigh. He didn't care that Xander's breath was tickling the inside of his neck. He didn't care that if he turned his head a little, he could see Xander's perfectly shaped ass practically begging to be touched.

His dick, however, was quite a different story.

The moment Xander sat down, Giles' cock began to swell and harden. 

And, if that wasn't bad enough, Xander noticed it immediately.

"Giles," he said breathlessly, watching as Giles continued to tent his towel. "Do I...turn you on?"

"No," Giles lied, but Xander wasn't buying it.

"OhmyGod, Giles," he said, leaning in closer. "I had no idea. Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know," said Giles, and that was the truth. He had admired Xander for a very long time, fantasized about him, even, and had done nothing about it. Now, it looked as if Xander was about to change that.

"Giles," said Xander again, moving his hand down to palm Giles' cock through the thin towel. "I can't tell you how many times I've thought about this. Us alone in the library and then you suddenly shoving me up against a bookcase and kissing me before fucking me up against all of those books. I know it's not my fantasy, but this is close enough."

"Xander," said Giles, cupping Xander's head and bringing him in for a passionate kiss. Pulling away, he encouraged Xander's hand and threw his head back when Xander used his nimble fingers to squeeze the head of Giles' cock.

"Now I wanna see it," said Xander, and he deftly pulled of Giles' towel to reveal the older gent's manhood.

To say that Giles was big would have been an understatement. The man was HUGE. His dick was nine inches long, super thick, veiny, uncut, and curved slightly to the left. It was the most beautiful cock that Xander had ever seen in his entire life.

"Jesus, Giles," Xander said, dropping to his knees and stroking Giles' massive cock languidly. "Damn. I'm going to enjoy this."

Leaning forward, Xander slowly opened his mouth, extended his tongue, and placed a tentative lick on the dripping head, causing Giles to shudder and moan at the flesh on flesh contact.

"Fuck, Xander," he said quietly as he watched Xander lick it again. "Don't tease me."

"Don't worry, old man," said Xander with a wicked smile. "Just testing the waters." He then swallowed down Giles' cock in one swift gulp.

Xander's mouth was heaven. There was no other word for it. While Xander worked Giles' cock up and down, his lips clinging to the shaft and his tongue wickedly swirling around the purple head, Giles was trying desperately not to cum too soon.

"Holy shit, Xander," Giles gasped as Xander played with his balls as he sucked on him. "Suck it. Yeah, that's it. Don't stop."

Xander seemed to feed off of Giles' dirty talk, because he moaned in pleasure and became more enthusiastic about his ministrations on Giles' rock-hard dick, which, by now, was leaking pre-cum so much that it was smearing all over Xander's lips and down his chin.

"Oh yeah, Xander," Giles said, standing up and grabbing the back of Xander's head. "Throat my cock." Pushing down, he shoved his dick all the way into Xander's mouth, making the younger man choke a little bit before letting him pull off enough to suckle the head.

"I want your cum, Giles," Xander gasped, his voice hoarse from the oral abuse.

"You'll have it," said Giles, beginning to stroke himself furiously and aiming carefully at the younger man's wide-open mouth. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. OH FUCK!"

Within seconds, Giles was cumming, squirting hot strings of jizz all over Xander's face, some landing in his mouth but most of it going on his cheeks and his forehead, though it didn't seem as if Xander minded any. As a matter of fact, it looked as if he actually enjoyed it. As soon as Giles was done shooting off, his cock was back in Xander's mouth, the boy working the last remnants of semen out of the quickly softening cock. He then used Giles' cock as a spoon to get the cum on his face into his mouth. Soon, he was all cleaned up.

"Damn," said Giles, lifting Xander up and collapsing with him on the bed. "Why haven't we done that before?"

"Dunno," said Xander, sounding spent himself as he gently stroked Giles' slightly gray chest hair. "But do you remember that crack we made earlier about you being Alfred from Batman and you saying that Alfred had a job?"

"Vaguely," admitted Giles. "I was kind of drunk."

"Yeah, well," said Xander, chuckling to himself. "Now you can't use that excuse anymore. You, like Alfred, just got a job."

"Shut up, Xander," said Giles, rolling his eyes at Xander's stupidity before turning onto him and kissing him until he was breathless.


End file.
